


Sleepless in Sundari

by them_bonez



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Ballroom, Cuddles, Dancing, Death Watch, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mandalore, Other, Reader Insert, Shadow Collective, Trouble Sleeping, cocktails, crime syndicate, fancy party, gender neutral reader, soft maul, sundari palace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/them_bonez/pseuds/them_bonez
Summary: Setting Sundari Palace and reader (gender-neutral) has planned a ball between all the factions of the Shadow Collective.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Sleepless in Sundari

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tumblr request from @brilliantbutbatty asked: Hello there! Could I request a fluff where s/o is super tired and refuses to go sleep, until Maul insists?
> 
> This is such a cute prompt. I wanted to make the reason for reader’s sleeplessness a good thing to try and not trigger anyone. So this is set in Mandalore at the Sundari Royal Palace during a big ball that the reader planned.
> 
> Warnings: Fluff, alcohol mentioned, Maul does pick reader up (I know that can come off as not inclusive, but my reasoning was that Maul is extremely strong physically and in the force so there’s no reason he couldn’t pick someone up in my mind.), as always in my writing, Maul is soft lol, also there is a curse word or two.

Tonight was the night you’d been waiting on for months. The grand ball between all the factions of the Shadow Collective. You had single handedly planned almost all of the details, down to the smallest features like what shape ice cubes the cocktails would have (small star shapes), where each guest would sit, the menu, the music selection, and on and on. You were exhausted, but so happy and excited the night was finally here.

You were getting dressed in the bedroom, when hands suddenly wrapped around your waist from behind you and a deep, low voice whispered in your ear,

“You look unbelievably beautiful, my love” You sunk into his arms and slowly turned to look into his bright amber eyes.

“Oh Maul! I am so nervous and excited about tonight. I don’t think I’ve slept in days planning for this.” You reached up to touch his crimson face and trace the complex black tattoos accenting his features so handsomely. You never tired of studying everything about him. He leaned in to lightly kiss you on the lips.

“Everything is set. You did an amazing job and now all you need to do is have a good time at the party you planned so diligently.” he reassured you.

“Yes, I suppose. I guess having all these different powerful forces come together at once is just a little nerve wracking for me.” you admitted, biting your lower lip. Maul began to laugh and held you at arm’s length speaking in his deep melodramatic voice,

“What could you have to fear when you have me at your side? Always remember I am fear. Always remember–”

“Yes, my love, I remember,” you cut him off, something only you could get away with and actually have him shut up for a moment. “I am not worried about you or me, I just want everyone to have a good time and for it to go smoothly. There is a lot riding on this party whether you want to acknowledge that or not.” you looked deep into his eyes and held onto his waist as you spoke, the warmth of his body traveling through your fingertips and igniting that spark inside of you that only he could achieve.

“Of course, I promise everyone will have a good time.” he leaned in to kiss you again and continued, “Now are you ready? I can’t possibly show up to this thing alone.” he teased.

The Sundari Royal Palace was dressed to the nines tonight, and everything and everyone looked absolutely magical. The chandeliers gave off a cool blue light onto everything below and the windows were wide open to let in the cool night breeze, so desperately needed with all the bodies enclosed in one space. There was a blue and golden aura around everyone and all felt like a dream. Not to mention, you were walking into it all as the center of attention, wrapped around the love of your life.

The band stopped the music and everyone slowly stopped talking as you both approached the front of the ballroom. Maul made a grandiose speech about the Shadow Collective and how important all the powers that be were to making it a cohesive unit. You mostly tuned out as you looked around making sure everything was as you had planned it. Maul name-dropped you to thank you for all the planning and you smiled and gave a little wave of acknowledgement as the crowd roared in approval.

The band started up again and Maul was immediately busy networking with everyone. As much as you loved being at his side, listening to these pathetic crime lords try to suck up to Maul was not something you had the patience for any longer. You made your way around the party checking in on guests and on the waiters. Finally, deciding you deserved some food and drink too, you grabbed a plate of food and a cocktail and headed to an empty table.

A deep friendly voice sounded out behind you, “Someone so ethereal shouldn’t be by themselves, your majesty.” You turned, smiling and knowing immediately whose voice it was.

“Savage!” you went in for an immediate hug and the tall, yellow, and the armored zabrak laughed heartily, hugging you firmly back.

“This party kind of blows, huh, I wonder who planned it?!” you joked to him.

“This party absolutely does NOT blow. And I know first hand who planned it and they did a marvelous job. How dare you say otherwise.” He said furrowing his brow. You forgot how sarcasm was so easily lost on the night brothers. Maul was at least sort of getting used to it, but Savage was a lost cause for it, especially anything self deprecating. He only wanted to lift up those around him who he cared for. It was extremely sweet and admirable, but damn if it wasn’t a little annoying at times when you just wanted a laugh out of someone.

“Savage, you’re so sweet. I’m glad I ran into you. Where have you been?” you asked gently, holding back the desire to roll your eyes.

“Did Maul not tell you? I have had to wrangle….” His eyes grew wide as he looked around at the surroundings and his voice grew quiet, “it’s best I not discuss it out loud here.”

“Oh ok I understand.” You smiled at him, a yawn suddenly encompassing your entire face it felt. You tried to hold it back, but it was out of your control and just happening. Thankfully, you were with Savage, who was the least judgmental person in the galaxy.

“You must be so tired from all this planning.” he said with a concerned look on his face “and i’m sure my brother was little to no help to you.” he crossed his arms and scanned the room to see where Maul was.

“Maul is busy with his own duties. I said I would plan this and I was happy to do so. I’m just so tired now.” you choked back another yawn as you spoke to Savage. He hummed a not so quiet disapproval.

“Let’s dance! That will wake me up!” you exclaim to him, trying to tap into your already depleted reserve of energy.

“Oh. You know i’m not really good at dancing. i don’t even really–” you cut him off as you grabbed his arm and dragged his giant carcass onto the dance floor. The music was lively and upbeat so you and Savage stood face to face making ridiculous dance moves and faces to the music. You laughed hysterically, which made Savage smile fiercely and continue to act completely goofy. The poor boy would never understand sarcasm, but he understood how good it felt to make someone he cared deeply for laugh and smile, and he had absolutely no shame.

Eventually, Maul walked over to you and Savage dancing like complete fools. His arms were crossed and his brow furrowed harshly.

“I see the children are having a good time.” He said coldly. You and Savage immediately stopped dancing and looked at him with shocked expressions to his rudeness. Maul threw up his arms in defeat,

“You told me sarcasm was funny, and yet no one laughed.” his brows furrowed in defeat as you started cackling out.

“Oh Maul, my love, I think you don’t quite get it yet, but I love that you are trying!” you laughed and reached out for his arms. He resisted a tiny bit at first, but ultimately decided he couldn’t deny you anything including himself and wrapped himself around you.

“I missed you my love. Why did you wander away from me?” he whispered, his hot breath on your ear and neck where he spoke.

“I just hate how pathetic everyone acts trying to suck up to you. I mean I get it, there is no other reaction to have towards you, but it exhausts me seeing these so-called powerful crime lords simpering.” you quietly expressed into his ear, as he hugs you closer, each word you say.

“I think I’ll go check on– something…” Savage mumbled as he walked away from the two of you melting into each other’s arms.

You felt your eyelids get so heavy now in the comfort of Maul’s strong arms and resting your head on his shoulder.

“You are so tired, my love. I’ve sensed it all night.” he put his hand on the back of your head and you felt yourself further softening. You could have fallen asleep standing if it weren’t for everything happening around you. The music matched the mood and played a slow love song. You clung harder to the crimson zabrak and he purred lightly.

“I will be ok, I want to stay until the end with you,” you sleepily replied as the song you were dancing to came to an end. He grabbed your hand and walked you off the dance floor.

The rest of the party you were with Maul and Savage as the three of you mingled with the crowd. It was much more bearable now that everyone was a little more loosened up than when the party first began.

Slowly, folks began to make their way out for the evening. The three of you stayed to see everyone out and make sure there were no issues. You started helping the staff clear off tables.

“My love, it is time for us to retire for the evening.” Maul gently grabbed your arm to turn you around to face him.

“Oh, it’s alright. I’ll stay and help clean. I’m too wired from all the excitement now to sleep anyway.” you smiled as you spoke, but your tired eyes gave you away. He looked at you unconvincingly and picked you up without warning and throwing you over his shoulder. You let out a surprised yelp and punched his back laughing.

“Maul! Put me down. This is not necessary.” you pleaded with laughter spilling out, making it impossible for him to take you seriously.

“You will not stop worrying about this party even after it is over. I am too tired to plead with you.” He explained as he walked you swiftly down the hall.

“Ok. Ok. I won’t argue you can put me down.” and with that he gently put you down and you leaned into him, wrapping your arms around his middle and resting your head on his shoulder as you walked down the hall together. The halls were dark and quiet save for the flickering lanterns on the wall lighting your way, and the soft murmur of the party goers off in the distance going their own ways for the evening. You felt such contentment for how successful the party was and how lucky you were to be with the most handsome man in the entire galaxy.

At last, you both made it back to your bedroom. You both undressed quietly and climbed into the giant bed you shared. You were exhausted, but your heart was racing from all the adrenaline of the party.

“I don’t think I’ll ever be able to calm down enough to sleep.” you almost whispered, feeling like you were going to cry from the tiredness

“Sure you will. Lie your head here.” Maul motioned for you to lie on his shoulder and he wrapped that arm around to lightly pet your head, neck and upper back. He smelled so good, his natural body odor mixing with the fresh rose scent of your hair. You wrapped your legs around his, the cool metal was comforting to you in contrast to the radiating heat of his upper body. It was the best of both worlds. You put your hand on his chest to feel for his heartbeats. The rhythm of his hearts always calmed and soothed you.

His petting was doing the trick and you could feel your heart rate slow as you matched his slow breathing as well. He kissed the top of your head and whispered,

“You are my everything.”

You closed your eyes and held him close as you finally slipped out of consciousness a slight smile curving your lips as you slept.


End file.
